


The Truth Told

by Sboyle92



Series: Persephone Jackson - The Original Mother [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Supernatural, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sboyle92/pseuds/Sboyle92
Summary: Sequel to The Lies ToldPersephone has met her soulmate but has yet to introduce him to her children for fear that they will not get along. Read what happens when the Mikaelsons meet Gabriel, the Archangel, and their beloved mother's mate.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Gabriel
Series: Persephone Jackson - The Original Mother [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079321
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Truth Told

Name: Persephone Sallydottir  
Age: 1042  
Portrayed by Kaley Cuoco

Family:  
Mother: Sally🖤  
Father Poseidon

Uncles:   
Zeus   
Hades  
Pseudo Uncle: Thanatos

Aunts:   
Demeter  
Hera  
Hestia  
Persephone

Pseudo Aunts:   
Hecate  
Aphrodite

Female Cousins:   
Persephone  
Athena  
Artemis

Male Cousins:   
Apollo  
Ares  
Dionysus  
Hephaestus  
Hermes

From mother side Half-sisters (most have since faded):   
Dahlia🖤  
Esther🖤

From father side Half-sisters:   
Despoine - daughter of Poseidon and Demeter  
Aithousa🖤 - daughter of Nymph and Poseidon  
Benthesikyme - daughter of Poseidon and Amphitrite  
Herophile 🖤- daughter of Aphrodite and Poseidon 

From father side Half-brothers:  
Triton  
Aiolos🖤  
Asopos 🖤

Children:  
Freya  
Finn  
Elijah  
Niklaus  
Kol  
Rebekah  
Henrik 🖤

Background Info:  
Growing up, Persephone was blessed by Hecate to have the powers of a witch on top of the already strong gifts she received from her godly father Poseidon. She wasn't around much after she hit a certain age at home and as such, wasnt as close to her elder sisters Dahlia and Esther. She became known among the gods and godly world as the strongest demigod as she defeated countless of monsters, titans, giants, and even other gods in order to keep the world safe. 

When she was before the council to be given a reward for her actions, her only request was that her godly scent that attracted monsters to her to be removed so that she could be with her family without the fear of an attack and so she might be able to have a family of her own. Her wish was granted. But as she left she didnt realize that the godly council, as well as Hades, Hestia, Thanatos, and Hecate, shot a beam of light at her back that would make her aging either slow or stop all together once she reached a certain age. The gods are selfish, they would all have missed her too much if she died of old age.

Without her sisters and stepfather knowing her true heritage, Persephone returned home and it was a peaceful five years of becoming close with her sisters and really practicing her magic with them. It was during those five years that they lost their mother and Dahlia and Esthers father to a plague. The three sisters moved to a Viking village together and settled down, content until Esther caught the eye of a Viking warrior by the name of Mikael.

Soon the two were wed and the three sisters were now two, even if they lived in the same village. Persephone was not bothered by Esther marrying, however, she knew that Dahlia had begun to grow resentful, feeling as though Esther had abandoned them.

For two years Esther and Mikael tried to become pregnant before Esther secretly went to Dahlia and they began to plan, without Persephone's knowledge. And when her two 'sisters' began planning, it was her and Mikael's unknowing demise. 

The two sisters cooked up a strong spell that even affected Persephone enough that her godly side couldnt stop it. 

They cast a spell on Mikael to make him think that Persephone was Esther and cast a spell on Persephone to make her compliant and weak enough to whatever Mikael did to her. She was not only taken unwillingly in body, but also in her minds because of her sisters. The two sisters did this three times, each two years apart before Persephone was able to escape from the prison she had been entrapped in and she hid, falling soon in love with with a werewolf. He was the only child she was eve able to hold before her sisters found her, killed her lover, and trapped her again, taking her new son away. Three more children later and Esther believed that was enough. Dahlia and Esther cast the most powerful sleeping spell they had at their disposal on Persephone after she gave birth to Henrik and sealed her cave that could only be opened by one that shared blood with the one trapped. 

And for a thousand years she slept her dreams filled with her children, even the one that Esther gave to Dahlia as payment. Mikael never found out the truth of what had happened and the spell Esther cast on him made him also obedient to her. Persephone had to watch for a thousand years the pain and suffering her children went through at the hands of their aunts and father, or stepfather in Niklaus's case. The God of Dreams had helped her when he found her mind constantly in a dream state and after finding out who she was, promised to tell the other gods and try to find away to find her and get her out of her prison. 

And finally, it did. The same night she was released, was the same night Esther rose again herself. Both sisters were now intent on revenge. Esther on her 'children' and Persephone on her sister. 

After awakening from the curse, Persephone confronted Esther and reunited with her children, brought Henrik back from the dead, and rescued Freya while destroying both her sisters. All of the Scooby Gang were gone except for the doppelgänger whom is living her life unaware of all she has lost. 

While on vacation Persephone meets her soulmate Gabriel the Archangel and that is where we are now. 

Abilities:  
Water Manipulation  
Ice Manipulation  
Slight earth manipulation  
Talk to horses  
Breathe underwater  
Control poison in other bodies  
Control blood in other bodies  
Powerful Wicca abilities, very rarely will she become exhausted performing a spell - almost as powerful as the creator of the Other Side  
Death Sense - able to sense when someone nearby is dead or is a vampire.   
Has enhanced reflexes  
Has battle experience


End file.
